leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Baristar/Suggested Champion Rework, Dr. Mundo the Zaun's Beyond Madness
Dr. Mundo, the Zaun's Beyond Madness is a suggested champion rework in League of Legends. Abilities Upon taking damage, Dr. Mundo undergoes fit of uncontrollable rage, becoming , grants , , deals an additional 4.5% of the but is for 3 seconds (extends by 1 seconds when attacking champion units). Borderline Psychopath is disabled, or deactivates once his health is lower than 30%. |description2= Borderline Psychopath's is unique; Dr. Mundo can still cast abilities, consume potions, and activate items and summoner actives (within range) but his movements and auto-attacks commands are disabled. After deactivation of Borderline Psychopath, Dr. Mundo cannot accumulate damage for 4 seconds. vanquishes all accumulated damage. |icon3 = Sadism old.png |description3= Everytime Dr. Mundo undergoes Borderline Psychopath, was disabled or his health is lower than 30%, regenerates . |description4= }} |targeting= passive |damagetype= none |spelleffects = heal |affects = self |spellshield = |cooldown = 4 |projectile = |notes = *''Borderline Psychopath'' prioritizes the following: ** by Infected Cleaver. **latest attacking champion unit. **latest attacking unit. **nearest champion unit. **nearest minion. **nearest caster minion. **nearest siege minion. **nearest enemy unit. **''Borderline Psychopath'' will refresh target once every 2 seconds. *Health Cost can be accumulated and activated by Borderline Psychopath. **''Borderline Psychopath's'' Taunt is unique; Dr. Mundo can still cast abilities, consume potions, and activate items and summoner actives (within range) but his movements and auto-attacks commands are disabled. }} Dr. Mundo throws his cleaver infected by his blood in a targeted direction, dealing damage base on the target's maximum health to the first enemy unit hit at the cost of some of his health, it by 30% for 1 second and heals for half of its cost (increased to the full Health cost on killing blows). |leveling = % of target's current health}}}} |description2 = Infected Cleaver has a minimum damage threshold, and is capped against minions and monsters. |leveling2 = |Capped Damage| }} |description3 =During Borderline Psychopath Dr. Mundo prioritzes target's afflicted with Infected Cleaver's . |cooldown = 5 |cost = |costtype = Health |target range = 975 |collision radius=30 |speed = 900 |speed = 1850 |targeting = Direction |affects = Enemies / Self |damagetype = Magic |spellshield = True |spelleffects = Single target |projectile = True |notes = * As with all abilities with health costs Infected Cleaver will not reduce Dr. Mundo's health below 1, effectively making it free-to-cast at that threshold. * Health cost refund on the ability is affected by increased healing from , and . ** Dr. Mundo will still heal if Infected Cleaver is blocked. }} Dr. Mundo sets himself on fire, dealing magic damage to nearby enemies and gaining . |leveling = }} %}} |effect radius = |cooldown = 4 |cost = |costtype = Health Per Second |targeting = None |affects = Enemies / Self |damagetype = Magic |spellshield = False |spelleffects = DoT |projectile = |notes = * Burning Agony has no cast time and does not interrupt Dr. Mundo's previous orders. * As with all abilities with health costs, Burning Agony will not reduce Dr. Mundo's health below 1. ** However this only happens once per ability cast. The ability will be put on a 1 second cooldown the next time his health is lower than the cost. * Burning Agony's tenacity stacks multiplicatively with other sources of tenacity. }} During Borderline Psychopath, taking damage or paying a increases Dr. Mundo's for 2 seconds, stacking up to an amount. |leveling = %|Maximum Stacks| }} |description2 = Dr. Mundo's next basic attack, within 5 seconds, will cost but gains 25 bonus range and deals bonus physical damage. |leveling2 = }} % of his maximum health}}}} |description3 = next enhanced attack instead deals 30% more damage but doubling its , causing him to dash at the targeted enemy unit and headbutt it brutally, the target by 1.25 second as well as himself for 0.5 second. Additionally, gains for 5 seconds, increased by |health}}. |leveling3 = |AD}}|Maximum Bonus AD| |AD}}}} |description4 = Brutality resets Dr. Mundo's autoattack timer. |cooldown = 6 |cost = |costtype = |target range = |targeting = None |affects = Self |damagetype = Physical |spellshield = True |spelleffects = |projectile = |parry = Tru |knockdown = False |notes = * Brutality has no cast time and does not interrupt Dr. Mundo's previous orders. * As with all abilities with health costs Brutality will not reduce Dr. Mundo's health below 1, effectively making it free-to-cast at that threshold. * Health cost is paid upon basic attacking once after activating Brutality, not upon activating Brutality. ** The health cost will be paid whether or not the basic attack deals damage (e.g. ). * The amount of attack damage granted will adjust dynamically over the duration as Dr. Mundo's health changes. * Brutality's self-stun bypasses Borderline Psychopath. * Brutality's bonus AD is the highest basic-ability-steroid in the game. * Brutality's bonus physical damage does not affect structures. However, the bonus AD gained on activation will increase Dr. Mundo's damage against structures like any other AD source would. * Brutality's bonus AD persists even if the Borderline Psychopath ends, however, Brutality's damage reduction dissappears once Borderline Psychopath ended. }} Dr. Mundo regenerates , enlarges himself and gains bonus movement speed for 12 seconds. |description2 = Additionally, temporarily increases equal to 70% of the total damage taken during Sadomasochism. This persists for 3 seconds after Sadomasochism ends. |leveling = % maximum health}}|Regeneration Per Second| |6.25|8. }}% maximum health}}}} %}} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |targeting = None |affects = Self |damagetype = None |spellshield = |spelleffects = Heal |projectile = |notes = * Sadomasochism has no cast time and does not interrupt Dr. Mundo's previous orders. * Sadomasochism adjusts to changes of Dr. Mundos maximum health. * Sadomasochism will be considered health regeneration per 5 seconds when labeled as a stat. * Sadomasochism will continue its healing effect through pseudo-death effects and while in stasis ( , , , ) }} Changelog Hide= |-| Show= ; * Tip added: Borderline Psychopath's is unique; Dr. Mundo can still cast abilities, consume potions, and activate items and summoner actives (within range) but his movements and auto-attacks commands are disabled. * Duration extension reduced to 1 second from 2 seconds upon dealing a damage to a champion. ** After deactivation of Borderline Psychopath, Dr. Mundo cannot accumulate pain for 4 seconds. vanquishes all accumulated damage. ; * Name changed to Brutality from Masochism. *Fixed: added the actual duration of the next enhanced attack. ; * Name changed to Sadomasochism from Sadism. '5/30/2018' *Name changed to Zaun's Beyond Madness from Madman of Zaun. ;Stats * Unchanged (ignored). ; *Name changed to Insane Chemical Reaction from Adrenaline Rush. * Upon taking , Dr. Mundo undergoes fit of uncontrollable rage, becoming , grants , , deals an additional 4.5% of the but is for 3 seconds (extends by 2 seconds when attacking champion units). Borderline Psychopath is disabled or deactivates once his health is lower than 30%. * Dr. Mundo passively regenerates % of his maximum health}} each second| % of his maximum health}} every 5 seconds}}. * Everytime Dr. Mundo undergoes Borderline Psychopath, was disabled or his health is lower than 30%, regenerates . ; * During Borderline Psychopath Dr. Mundo prioritzes target's afflicted with Infected Cleaver's . ; * Unchanged. ; * Taking magic damage or paying a increases Dr. Mundo's for 2 seconds, stacking up to an amount. * During Borderline Psychopath, taking damage or paying a increases Dr. Mundo's for 2 seconds, stacking up to an amount. * Dr. Mundo gains for 5 seconds, increased by |health}}. * next enhanced attack instead deals 30% more damage but doubling its , causing him to dash at the targeted enemy unit and headbutt it brutally, the target by 1.25 second as well as himself for 0.5 second. Additionally, gains for 5 seconds, increased by |health}}. ; * Dr. Mundo enlarges himself for the entire duration. * Additionally, temporarily increases equal to 70% of the total damage taken during Sadism. This persists for 3 seconds after Sadism ends. |-| Category:Custom champions